


Soft, glossy panties - dark red

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Panties, Pole Dancing, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Set at the end of season 3Dean has a list of "last wishes". One includes watching Sam dancing on a pole. So they head to an abandoned strip club.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Soft, glossy panties - dark red

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been through a lot of changes. It was a non-con first, than I changed the story and it was a dub-con. But I then I threw those ideas away completely and got this one. 
> 
> I just loved the image of Sam with this dark red panties and skirt at a pole.
> 
> Here are my other works of the _Soft, glossy panties_ series:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)

**Set at the end of season 3**

They're running out of time. They're scared as fuck and it's getting worse with every passing day. Dean's deal is due soon and they barely hanging on. It's all acting for the other one. 

Another empty road. Sam and Dean inside the Impala, another mission to fulfil one of Dean's last wishes. They just crossed the border to Texas and the scenery is getting sparse. Less green forests, more lonely cactuses and dust. 

At some point, Dean takes a left turn onto a dusty road, heading towards an abandoned bar. It's been left of its own long enough to be seen as abandoned, but not too long to actually fall apart yet. The sign above the entrance reads _Lucy's_ , that probably would glow red at night, along with a number of bulbs decorating the front, shining bright to lurk potential customers from the road to this place.

 _”What are we doing here?”_ Sam asks baffled, no idea what Dean plans for himself next.  
_”You'll see.”_ Dean nods to the direction of the front door and steps out of the car. 

Sam follows him, watches him as Dean uses the lock-pick to open the padlock securing the door. The younger one looks around, there's absolutely nothing else, the next community is about 30miles away. The sun started to set and the dusty ground gains a soft, warm colour. 

After opening he door Dean walks straight in and instantly to the windows on the left side, opening all curtains. Tiny fluff is caught in the rays of sunlight hitting the room, hitting the bar on the other side and the stage with a pole.

 _”I don't know, Dean. I think you're a little too late for the girls.”_ Sam says, still not sure what his brother's planning this time.  
_”I'm not here for the girls, Sammy.”_ Dean answers, opening the last curtain before going back to Sam.

He hands his little brother a small plastic bag that has been hiding in the inside of his jacket. Sam takes it and spots a small piece of shiny fabric inside. 

_”I'm here for you.”_ Dean grins, so very excited to finally reveal his idea. Sam's jaw drops, he's speechless at first, but then smiles, wondering where Dean got all the ideas from.

* * *

The golden sunlight hits the stage just right. Dean settled in front of the stage with a whiskey and a glass beside him, waiting for his show to start. Since the electricity is switched off, Sam has to go without music and spotlight, which he doesn't mind at all. 

Finally, Sam slips out, entering the stage with a shy body pose, a little awkward and with no clue how to act, but still, he looks hot and delicious. The panties and his very short skirt are gleaming in a dark red shade, utterly perfect in the light of the sunset. His upper body got strong, inbetween the research and the cases, Sam managed to train his body, becoming even stronger. 

Dean's not sure if his brother's preparing himself for something or if this is some kind of coping mechanism. 

Nevertheless, the thin fabric of the skirt nestles softly against Sam's perky ass, just long enough to hide the interesting area. With bare feet, Sam steps to the pole, miles away from the confidence and the elegance of an actual dancer but still super cute. He puts both hands on the pole and looks at Dean's expectant face, just to blush. 

_”Dance for me, Sammy.”_ Sam drops his head. He knows there's no way out of this situation. 

And so he begins. At first, he's just making some exaggerated poses, pushing his bottom in Dean's direction, touching his chest, but ever so slowly, he starts using his hips, moving around the pole, lifting his knee to swing around. He bends down and his hands wander up to the inside of his thighs before stroking and squeezing his crotch as a breathless moan drops from his lips. Standing right in front of his brother, Sam spreads his legs and lifts his skirt to present the solid bulge in his panties, his hard dick drawing clear lines beneath the velvet fabric. 

_”You like what you see?”_ Dean bites his lower lips and nods. Sam keeps dancing, bending, stretching along the silver pole. Dean never knew just how versatile his brother is, mesmerised by his smooth motions. At some point, Sam turns his back to Dean, legs closed to pull his tight panties down, dropping them at his ankles, stepping out. 

Stretching his long body along the pole as he turns back to Dean, revealing how his own hard cock lifts his skirt. Sam's eyes are glued on his brother, all seducing and wanting. The perfect image in the golden rays of sunlight.

For a moment, they just stare and enjoy. The scenery is too beautiful to be interrupted by words. 

But before emotions can hit too hard, Sam speaks, softly: _”You want me, right?”_  
_”Fucking hell, yeah...”_  
Sam leaves the pole and uses the steps on the side to leave the stage, approaching Dean with long elegant strides. When he's behind him, he leans over to whisper in his brother's ear:  
_”Do you want to watch me, while I prepare myself?”_  
_”Yeah...”_ He breathes.  
Sam's hands run over his brother's chest, fingers stroking his nipples trough the fabric of his shirt.  
_”You want to watch how I finger myself? Want to see them disappear in my little hole?”_  
Dean hums in approval as he leans his head back. Sam walks around, sitting himself on Dean's lap, leaning back into him, taking Dean's hands now to touch Sam's body, chest, hips, inside of his thighs, letting him stroke his solid cock until he feels the first drips of pre-cum between his finger tips. _”This body wants you.”_

Dean's head snuggling against Sam's as he fishes a little sachet of lube from his jacket and hands it to him. 

Positioning himself up on stage again and in front of Dean, he's ripping it open and dipping his fingers into the thick, transparent, liquid. Legs spread and ass turned to his very special audience, the first finger disappears quickly, as does the second. 

This won't take long. They fuck a lot lately, at all kinds of places, in all kinds of positions. Sam's tight, furled muscle got a lot of training, opening easily. 

Fucking himself on three fingers, pushing them in and out, twisting and turning them while little, mewling whimpers from his mouth and wet sounds from his bottom fill the room. Bending a little more, lifting his skirt to let him see it all.  
Stretching his pink entrance with fingers from both hands to underline how ready he is. All prepared and wet and dying to be filled.  
_”Please, Dean... I need you here.”_  
Dean jumps up, from his chair and up on stage. 

Sam can hear Dean opening his belt, free his own dick that has been trapped too long now, stroking himself a little as his little brother watches with a wanting expression. Sam's hands grab the pole as he bends forward, offering his prepared ass to his brother. 

He adopts the perfect pose, his hips are in the right height, therefore it doesn't take long until Dean nudges his own cock against his entrance. But he doesn't enter yet. First, his hands explore the sweet male body in front of him again, let his hands touch his muscles on his back and chest, teasing him, playing with his sensitive nipples while breathing in the scent of his hair.  
_”You're so fucking beautiful, Sammy.”_ And after a short moment, he adds in a whisper: _”I need you to know that. You are so, so beautiful, Sammy...”_

There's a sudden painful emotion in their hearts and the mood feels heavy.  
_Dean...?_ Instead of an answer, Dean pushes his solid dick inside Sam, stretching him while slipping deep into his body. The air is lifted by the sound of moaning as Dean begins to slap his hips against Sam, knowing the exact angle to hit his sweet spot, creating those sweet pornographic noises that drop from Sam's lips. 

With strong thrusts, he penetrates deeper, slapping skin against skin, trying to gain further access to his hot, velvet insides. Sam cries out in need, using the lube on his right hand to stroke his own length and keeping his left to hold against the impact of Dean's body. 

The amazing feeling of Sam's tight ass around his leaking dick, squeezing him just right as he slams into him, conquering this wet entrance with rapid motions because it feels so fucking good. 

Sam loves this moment, loves the climax growing when Dean's all in, taking him rough and hard. The hot stretch, the tingle every single time his brother passes that one sensitive spot. Dean starts grunting as he clamps his finger nails into the skin of Sam's hips, slamming them together with raw force.

 _”Come on, Sammy, mark your stage for me. It's yours.”_  
Sam cries out loud, his load shooting against the pole, his skirt, his fingers before it drips to the floor while his body convulses in the rush of this sensation. He'd fall over if it wasn't for Dean, clinging onto him to thrust one last time, groaning while filling Sam, claiming and marking him again while he milks himself before finally pulls out. 

Silence embraces them as they slide down to the floor, Dean holding Sam close, wrapping his arms around him. The sun is about to disappear, only a few rays of light hitting the ceiling now. They don't talk, they don't move. They are just so very, very tired. 

And another day's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. ♥
> 
> Here are my other works of the _Soft, glossy panties_ series:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)


End file.
